


The Return of the Raven King

by ruyine



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruyine/pseuds/ruyine
Summary: 来自原著那个一年零一天的梗





	

黑暗了一年的房间隐约露出光亮，William急匆匆的推开房门，仅有一道缝隙，一阵奇异的感觉涌上心间，像是光，像是不知从而何来的风，像是一阵叹息。

他回来了。

似乎有万千声音在耳边低语。

心里一惊，William下意识反手把门又抓住了。

重新再一次，像是房间里睡着一百个哭闹哭闹刚入睡的孩子一样的慎重，门缓缓开了。

这更多是无谓的谨慎。他的房门永远没有任何声音，即使用脚来踹，也不敢发出任何声音的房门。

 

首先听到的，是壁炉的火发出亲热的噼噼啪啪的声音。

出于对安静偏执的喜好，他告诫过一向兢兢业业的人类护卫，也教训过一向滔滔不绝的仙子侍从。心情不好的时候，甚至不谨慎的呼吸都会换来一道冷峻的目光。

但呼啸的北风，细碎的树叶和一刻不住嘴的炉火，他却从来置若罔闻。1

 

适应了昏暗的视力，就能看到炉火怎样用自己的火光满罩着他，好象是久别重逢时难分难舍的拥抱。

平躺被炉火常年熏烤的灰蒙蒙的矮榻上，他安静的沉睡着。一条腿膝头竖起，另一条腿自然的伸着，细长的双手规矩的贴在胸前，指指交叠，银线一样的戒指闪着雾蒙蒙的光。

毫无装饰的黑色袍子裹着他的全身，像是浸染了夜露一样沉甸甸的，但是却泛着干燥的毛茸的光芒。沾了泥水的后摆毫不介意的拖在地毯上。

他房间的地毯是苔藓色的，不知道用什么织成，有时会给人幻觉似乎在暗地不停的生长。

他苍白无血色的脸，一如既往毫无表情的静默。惯于沉默的嘴唇紧紧闭着，长长的睫毛一丝不颤，似乎他永远拥有无梦的深眠，Sidhe那种如同死亡一样的睡眠。2

几缕略带潮气的黑发黏在前额，黑漆漆的平直的长发随意的从矮榻上垂下来，长长拖在地板上。散发着水汽、夹杂着树叶和细枝的长发，被火光温柔的烘烤着。3

 

这片土地的王从不折枝为冠。但似乎片片森林都在他到来的时候俯首让道，在他离去的时候不舍的用雾气和细枝牵扯他的长发，渴望随他而去。泥土舔舐他的长靴，花瓣摩挲他的发迹，雨水轻抚他的双肩却不敢惊扰他。

他年少的时候爱睡在城堡内的随便什么地方。以至于有段时间所有仆人都时刻小心，以免不知道在哪个拐角就会踩到他的头发和衣摆。

炉火像是黎明的微光笼罩着这个空阔的几乎没任何家具的房间，却投下片片凭空出现的奇怪的阴影。像是渡鸦羽翼的一片片笼罩在他的四周。仿佛一切都是不真实的，房间的四壁都只是笔绘的贴纸，清澈的风从远方而来，黑暗的上方被打开了，如果真的用心去看，能看到不属于这个世界的星光，脚下是幽深的泥土的气味。

仿佛他不是睡在他的宫殿里，不只是睡在他在现世的宫殿里。他在三个世界为王，王同时睡在他三个世界的宫殿之中。4

 

笔绘的四壁上，那些藤蔓的装饰小心的伸长，她们透明的纸条无声的垂下地板，无声的盘上矮榻、无声的擦过他的长发，无声的缠绕在他的周围。似乎小心翼翼的窥探他沉睡的样子。她们挥舞着透明枝条无声无息的激烈交谈，用只有她们自己能明白的语言。

纵使外面狂风暴雨，愤怒的大海吞噬了天空。这个房间依然一篇寂静。

似乎没有任何生物和非生物敢打扰他的安眠。他们只是热切的环顾着他。除了受命一刻不倦的温暖他的火光。

他比所有的Sidhe都要年幼，都要安静和温和；他又比所有的人类都要年长，都要强硬和反复无常。

他会用Sidhe一样的语言呼唤万物的名字，而他寂静的吟唱比Sidhe的歌声更让他们开心。

以他们永恒的经历来说，他数个世纪的人生尚显年幼。即使以Sidhe的标准来说也还太年轻。5

他有时恼怒冬天，有时候惩罚月亮，有时暴虐蛮横，有时又温柔平静。对于他的任性，他们半是敬畏半是宽容。6

毕竟他只是个年轻的王，他们把这视为他愉悦自己的游戏，因为他无法像其他Sidhe一样用舞会和庆典给自己找乐子，又无法像人类一样把短暂的人生寄托于微不足道的愿望。

他虽然拥有三个王国，却只能几百年来在不同的异乡游荡。

他看过了这个世上存在的生命所能看尽的一切，还想去追寻那些他自己也不清楚究竟是什么的东西。

 

今晚他决定回到他的城堡。不过也仅限今晚。

而漫长的一年等待后，整个北境终于在这个暴风雨之夜，坠入了甜蜜的安眠。

 

————————————————————————————

注：（以下出自原著）

1\. 仙子一向不会特别区分有生命物和无生命物。例子就是RavenKing曾经在惩罚试图刺杀他的刺客、给刺客锻造刺杀所用刀具的铁匠的同时，也没有放过那条提供水给铁匠锻造凶器的河流。

2.fairy称呼他们自己为sidhe。他们睡觉的姿势很奇特。书中提到他们在战场上宿营时，只是安安静静的裹着衣服俯卧在雪地里。渡鸦等鸟类就栖息和逡巡在他们周围。

3\. 仙子也许是出于习惯、懒惰或者观念的不同，对于卫生的看法似乎与人类有异。在RavenKing与英王初次会面，对英格兰决定划南北而治的时候，14岁的他席地而坐，从石杯中喝羊奶，旁边的仙子侍从忠心耿耿的从他长腻腻的头发中捉虱子。当然随着在人类世界生活久了，他的习惯也在一定程度上改变。

4\. 三个王国分别位于北英格兰，仙境，和地狱的远端Agrace。

5\. 仙子的寿命可以非常的长，由于他们对于时间毫无观念，所以难以统计。有些甚至长过人类的文明史。

6\. At one time(1202), he quarreled with Winter, and banished it from his kingdom so that it enjoyed four years of continual Summer, although the purpose of Winter's banishment is unknown. At another (1138) he caused the moon to vanish from the sky and pass through all the rivers and lakes in England.


End file.
